EL CLUB DEL INFIERNO
by C. S. Tolkien
Summary: Secuela de "Eddard Vs Edward" y "Los Ultimos Tres Días", la aventura de Bella como vampiro continua, mientras tanto nuevas intrigas se desarrollan en los Volturi y en el mundo de los vampiros.
1. EL CLUB DEL INFIERNO

_Yo se, yo se, no es la secuela, yo realmente estoy tratando de escribirla, pero yo tengo mil ideas además de la secuela y todas abruman mi mente, yo realmente no se que escribir primero._

_Aquí les tengo El Club del Infierno, otro cuento que sigue la vida de vampira de Bella._

**EL CLUB DEL INFIERNO **

Escrito por

C. S. Tolkien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un Sedan negro se detuvo en frente de un ascensor de servicio que estaba siendo resguardado por los guardias de seguridad con pantalones y camisas negras, además de lentes negros.

Las puertas del pasajero y del conductor se abrieron, entonces Eddard Stark, con un traje negro e Isabella Swan con un vestido verde se bajaron del auto.

Los cuatro eran vampiros, sus pálidos rostros resaltaban en la oscuridad del parque de estacionamiento subterráneo.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad se acerco a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Alto ahí, amigo, ¿Dónde esta tu entrada?"

Ned miro a Bella, entonces miro al guardia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Esta es la manera que ustedes le dan la bienvenida a un ex miembro?"

Bella miro sorprendida a Ned, ya que ella no sabía que el había sido miembro del Club del Infierno, el guardia de seguridad ni se inmuto y entonces le dijo:

"Ex miembro o no, tú no puedes entrar sin una entrada."

Ned un suspiro, entonces miro al otro guardia, entonces miro al frente de el y entonces le dijo:

"¿Ustedes no me van a dejar entrar?"

El segundo guardia dijo:

"La Autoridad no es bienvenida aquí."

Este asintió y entonces el dijo:

"Muy bien, como ustedes quieran."

Agarro la mano del guardia en frente de el y la torció con violencia, el guardia grito, entonces Ned le quebró el brazo, para finalmente hacerle una trancadilla que lo hizo levitar unos segundos en el aire, levantándose en el aire, como en cámara lenta, finalmente Ned le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que este cayera en el suelo violentamente, el segundo guardia fue a reaccionar, pero Bella ya había saco su pequeño revolver que ella tenía guardado debajo de la falda de su vestido verde.

Bella miro fríamente al guardia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Quieres probar tu suerte o quieres morir justo aquí?"

El guardia levanto las manos en señal de rendición, mientras que su compañero gruñía en el suelo amarrándose el pecho con una de sus manos ya que la otra estaba rota.

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Vamos" poniendo una mano alrededor de su cintura.

Bella volvió a guardar su arma, Ned se acercó al elevador de servicio y entonces apretó el botón rojo en la parte inferior que decía: INFIERNO.

Ellos esperaron unos segundos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, ellos entraron dentro del ascensor, entonces ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a los dos guardias.

Con ello las puertas se cerraron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta del ascensor se servicio se abrieron de nuevo y ellos se encontraron con el lobby del Club del Infierno que era una sala con paredes de ladrillo con seis pilares, al final del los pilares había una recepción.

Por suerte ellos no necesitaban ir a la recepción ya que un hombre con una camisa negra y pantalones negros camino hacia el, tenía pelo corto negro y ojos azules, un vampiro.

Este dijo:

"Tu si que sabes hacer una entrada, no es así Ned."

Ned sonrió y entonces dijo saliendo del ascensor junto con Bella:

"Bueno, ellos no me dejaban entrar, ¿Qué supone que debo hacer, Deacon?"

Deacon Frost le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Bueno podrías matarlo, aunque Sebastian se pondría muy furioso ya que tendríamos que contratar a nuevo personal."

Ned asintió y entonces el dijo mirando a Bella:

"Bella, te presento a Deacon Frost, Alférez del Club del Infierno, Deacon, esta es mi discípula, Bella Swan."

Frost miro sorprendido a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¿Ned, desde cuando tú tomas pupilos?"

Ned le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Desde ahora."

Bella le dio una mirada curiosa a Deacon y a Frost, entonces le dijo:

"¿Ned nunca tomo un pupilo antes?"

Frost sacudió la cabeza con una mirada fría:

"Nunca, es siempre fue un lobo solitario" hizo una pausa y entonces el dijo "¿Por qué no vamos a pista de baile?"

Ned y Bella se intercambiaron una mirada, entonces los dos acompañaron a Ned, este miro a la recepcionista, ya que allí eran donde se dejaban las chaquetas o gabardinas, mismo así el no se iba a despegar de la suya.

Ellos dos giraron a la izquierda y entonces caminaron hacia la pista de baile, el sonido de la música electrónica se hacia mas y mas fuerte a medida que ellos se adentraban en la caverna oscura que era la salón de baile.

Este tenía dos pisos, en el piso superior estaba la zona VIP, en el piso inferior estaba la pista de baile principal, con su propio bar, la zona VIP tenía un bar más exclusivo que solo los miembros de mayor alto rango podían acceder.

Al entrar al bar, había un hombre parado apoyándose en el pasamanos de las dos escaleras que descendían hacia la pista inferior, tenía un traje negro, con una camisa roja y corbata negra, tenía pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, era el Rey Blanco, Sebastian.

Sebastian miro a Ned y entonces con una sonrisa perspicaz dijo:

"Vaya, vaya, el hijo prodigo regresa."

Ned le dio una sonrisa fría a Sebastian y entonces le dijo:

"Mucho gusto en verte, Sebastian."

Una mujer con un corsé negro, pantaletas negras y además con una larga capa negra miro con una sonrisa seductora a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Ned, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?"

Ned miro a la mujer de pelo oscuro negro y largo, con ojos castaños, el le dijo:

"Hola, Selene."

Selene Gallio cruzo sus brazos y entonces miro a Bella, diciendo:

"Y quien es la bella dama que te acompaña."

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Ella es Isabella Swan, mi discípula."

Selene le dio una mirada depredadora a Bella, pero esta le devolvió una mirada desafiante, Sebastian entonces le dijo:

"Ya que tu eras un miembro tan ilustre de nuestro grupo por que no subes y hablamos un poco."

Ned miro a Frost que bajo los hombros y entonces le dijo:

"Por que no."

Sebastian le dijo:

"Es una lastima, realmente tu influencia vendría bien en nuestro Club ahora, tu siempre has tenido mucha sabiduría por tus años, Ned" le dijo con un toque de sarcasmo mientras que Ned subía las escaleras.

Ned le dijo sin preocuparse:

"Bueno, tú sabes las razones por que yo tuve que irme, Sebastian, este lugar no es para mí."

Sebastian le dio una mirada aburrida y entonces le dijo:

"Como tú digas, ahora dime, ¿Qué trae a un Agente de la Autoridad a nuestro Club?"

Ned le dijo fríamente:

"Ni yo, ni Bella estamos aquí como Agentes de la Autoridad, nosotros estamos aquí ya que yo quería mostrar a Bella mis viejos contactos."

Ellos caminaron hacia los sillones que estaban al final de la sala, allí sentada había una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules, con corsé y pantaletas blancas, con largas botas y capa blanca, ella se levanto al ver a Ned.

Ella camino hacia y entonces le dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva:

"Yo soy Emma, tú debes ser Eddard Stark, Deacon hablo mucho de ti."

Ned asintió y entonces le dijo:

"Si, espero que cosas buenas" dijo mirando a Deacon.

Sebastian miro a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de los viejos tiempos Ned?"

Ned le dio una mirada incomoda, de lo ultimo que el deseaba hablar era de los últimos tiempos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward Cullen estaba mirando una de las pinturas en la sala del trono de los Volturi, en Volterra, Edward era un "vampiro" de cien años, de pelo castaño claro y ojos amarillos, tenía un traje oscuro, ya que el estaba completamente integrado a los Volturi.

Mismo así el no podía evitar extrañar a su familia, mismo así sabía que no podía regresar a los Estados Unidos, ya que el era considerado un fugitivo, un criminal.

Sabía que mucho de su vida había cambiado en los últimos dos años, cuando esos vampiros se aparecieron en su pueblo y cambiaron para siempre su vida y la vida de su familia.

Ya que los Volturi habían sido amigo de su "padre" le dieron refugio, para Edward no fue mucho problema adaptarse, aunque los Volturi bebían sangre humana y no animal, ya había aceptado esa parte de su naturaleza vampira.

Y ya que su familia no se encontraba con el, Edward no iba a sentir la humillación de enfrentarse a su familia y que ellos vieran el monstruo en que se había convertido, en un asesino, un verdadero asesino.

Aunque aceptaba de que el debería beber sangre humana para sobrevivir, no quería decir que aún no sintiera conflictos, ya que el se había convertido en un asesino, al igual que antes por no poder controlar su sed.

Edward suspiro, pensar en el pasado realmente no lo ayudaba, al igual que en pensar en Bella y en el vampiro que había convertido su vida en un infierno, Ned.

Miro de nuevo a la pintura, que era de Aro Volturi, el líder del clan de vampiros, la realeza, en la pintura estaba usando un traje victoriano amarillo, mismo así sus ojos rojos podían resaltar desde la pintura que le hacia tener una apariencia demoníaca con su pelo oscuro.

Edward se preguntaba si estos vampiros iban a ser suficientemente fuertes para poder aguantar y vencer la marea que era la Autoridad, Edward solo había visto a los Agentes de la Autoridad, entre ellos Ned y Claudia, pero se preguntaba como ellos eran como un todo, al ver el poder e influencia de sus Agentes.

La Autoridad solo los veían como fenómenos de circo que ni siquiera deberían ser considerados vampiros, aunque tanto Edward como sus pares se veían a si mismos como vampiros y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

De pronto el escucho pasos, miro hacia un lado y entones vio a Jane Volturi, caminando hacia el con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro:

"¿Qué te hace tan feliz?"

Jane había sido una adolescente de catorce años cuando fue transformada en vampiro hace mil doscientos años atrás, ella tenía pelo largo rubio y ojos rojos, ella usaba capa y capucha negra, ella dijo:

"Tu no haz escuchado, ahora Bella Swan es un vampiro."

Edward miro sorprendido a Jane por unos segundos y entonces el dijo recuperando su habilidad de hablar:

"¿Bella es uno de nosotros ahora?"

Jane amplio su sonrisa maliciosa y entonces el dijo:

"No una de nosotros, uno de ellos, al parecer su nuevo novio Eddard la transformo en uno de ellos."

Edward miro a Jane sin saber que decir, Bella era uno de ellos ahora, un vampiro de la noche, Edward de pronto sintió que su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho, ella había cometido la ultima traición a su relación, al amor que tenía por ella.

Jane miro la expresión angustiada de Edward por mas que este tratara de esconderla, entonces sonrió mas ampliamente disfrutando de su angustia, Edward aunque tenía el poder de leer la mente de los humanos, seguía siendo patéticamente débil, ni siquiera pudo luchar con uno de esos vampiros, estos lo vencían tan fácilmente, Edward no tenía el merito de llamarse vampiro, no importaba que su padre y los demás lideres de los Volturi pensaran.

"Por favor Edward, tú sabes que nosotros somos capaces de llorar, así que quita esa cara triste, no fue una gran perdida."

Edward miro furioso a Jane y entonces le dijo:

"Si ella no era una gran perdida, por que tu padre la deseaba tanto que ella se uniera al Clan."

Jane sintió decepción, ella siempre había tenido el deseo de transformarla en vampiro para que ella se uniera al Clan Vampiro, la habilidad de Bella de no ser poder ser manipulada por los pensamientos era muy útil, mismo así todo ese esfuerzo había sido inútil, ya que ella había sido transformada por el otro bando.

Jane no sabía que pensar de la Autoridad, pero sabía que no deberían ser subestimados o tomados a la ligera, ellos tenían un vampiro que fue capaz de destruir a Demetri y a Félix con facilidad, bueno, a Demetri con un poco mas de dificultad, mismo así consiguió destruirlos.

Ella sabía que lo que esos vampiros eran su sangre, ya que esa sangre les daba habilidades que ellos no poseían, como poder caminar a la luz del día, además le causaba un efecto narcotizante, los volvía eufóricos y mas sedientos de sangre.

Jane simplemente dijo:

"Bueno, ella ahora puede ser considerada nuestra enemiga."

Edward dijo:

"¿Acaso quiere realmente entrar en guerra con esos vampiros?"

Jane le dijo acercándose a el:

"¿Qué pasa Edward? Tienes miedo."

Edward le dio una mirada de despreció y entonces le dijo:

"No es una buena idea en subestimar a esos vampiros, mi familia lo hizo y ellos tornaron nuestras vidas en un verdadero infierno."

Entonces ella le dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla y diciendo de manera dulce:

"Vamos Edward, tus estas con los Volturi, por que deberíamos tenerles miedo a unos cuantos vampiros rebeldes temerosos de nuestra autoridad."

Edward miro desafiante a sus ojos rojos y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y que pasaría si ellos no son vampiros rebeldes? ¿Si su Autoridad es real?"

Jane le dio otra sonrisa dulce y entonces le dijo:

"Entonces nosotros vamos a hacer lo que le hicimos a los rumanos, los destruiremos a todos."

Edward le respondió:

"Yo tengo el presentimiento de que estos vampiros no van a ser tan fáciles de destruir como los rumanos."

Jane quito su mano de mejilla y entonces le dijo con cierta furia en su voz:

"Tu piensa lo que quieras" pero luego sonrió "mi padre no piensa comenzar una guerra con ellos, aún, tal vez nosotros podamos llegar a un acuerdo con ello."

Edward le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Lo único que ellos quieren, lo único que ellos desean es nuestra sangre."

Jane le respondió:

"Tal vez."

Edward miro hacia abajo, entonces Jane se marcho, dio un largo suspiro, parece que el ultimo vinculo que Edward tenía con Bella se había roto, ella ahora un vampiro, aunque no como ellos.

Eso significaba que tal vez ella ahora hacia parte de la Autoridad, aunque Edward no podía estar seguro, mismo así lo que el podía estar seguro que toda la angustia, el sentimiento de traición y la furia que le había provocado la noticia despertó su sed de sangre de nuevo, necesitaba de un humano y lo necesitaba ahora.

Edward cerro su puño con fuerza, tratando de contener la rabia que el se sentía en ese momento, el había amado a Bella con todo su corazón y ella no había apreciado sus sentimiento, el había deseado que alguna vez fuera parte de su familia, aunque no había tenido las agallas en convertirla en vampiro.

Ni siquiera había tenido las agallas de darle lo que ella quería, sexo, algo que Ned le había dado mucho al parecer, mismo así eso ya no importaba, ahora ella era una vampira del otro bando, eso quería decir que ella nunca mas iba a ver la luz del sol.

El se preguntaba si Aro Volturi realmente pensaba negociar con esos vampiros, no pensaba que ellos iban a llegar a un acuerdo, mas con esos vampiros, ellos deseaban su sangre nada mas ni nada menos y dudaba que los Volturi estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificar a sus súbditos.

No por que ellos le importaran sus súbditos, sino que sin ellos, que poder ellos iban a tener, nada de poder, la Autoridad tal vez sería una amenaza a lo que mantenía a los Volturi en el poder, si los súbditos tenían mas miedo de estos vampiros que de los Volturi, de que serviría su poder.

Ellos simplemente serían reyes de una casa de cristal, de una casa de espejos, serían reyes de un castillo vacío, los Volturi no iban a permitir que algo así pasara y la guerra iba a ser inevitable.

La pregunta sería: ¿Cuál de los dos lados iba a ganar?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella miro a las parejas de hombres y mujeres vampiros que bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica en la sala VIP; mientras que Ned y Frost fueron a hablar en la en Bar, ella tenía una copa de sangre en su mano, sangre caliente y dulce, a su lado estaba sentada Emma.

Si ella pudiera sonrojar ella lo haría a los extravagantes vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Bella le pregunto a Emma:

"¿Qué se necesita para entrar en este Club?"

Emma apoyo su brazo en la cabeza del sillón y entonces ella dijo con una sonrisa arrogante:

"Bueno, primero, uno necesita ser un vampiro de sangre fría y matar humanos" dijo mirando alrededor de pista de baile "aquí no tenemos donadores o usamos los bancos de sangre de hospitales, aquí matamos humanos por su sangre."

Bella le pregunto:

"¿Por qué?"

Emma le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso Ned no te lo dijo? Es nuestra naturaleza, los humanos son nuestra fuente de alimento, aunque no nuestra única fuente, en el Club del Infierno nos gusta seguir la tradición de nuestros ancestros y disfrutar la sangre directamente de los humanos."

Bella bebió un sorbo de la sangre de su copa, entonces ella le pregunto:

"Entonces la sangre que estoy bebiendo no es de un donador."

Emma pasó una mano por su mejilla y entonces le dijo:

"Así es querida."

"Entonces tengo que matar a humanos para hacer parte de este club."

Bella le pregunto:

"¿Entonces Ned había sido parte de este club?"

Emma le dio una expresión triste, aunque Bella no estaba segura de que ella estuviera sintiendo eso, ella le dijo:

"Bueno, el había sido uno de nuestros mejores miembros, pero al parecer el se aburrió del Club y nos dejo" miro a Bella y le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica "sabes, hasta le pidieron que asumiera un puesto de Canciller en la Autoridad, pero el lo negó."

Bella asintió, aunque de cierta forma entendía por que Ned no asumía ningún puesto de poder o de autoridad, no importaba que tan viejo o poderoso el pudiera ser, siempre había sido un guerrero de corazón, Emma le dio una mirada de nostalgia a Ned y entonces le dijo:

"Ned es un verdadero de guerrero, de corazón y alma."

Bella miro curiosa a Emma y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Los vampiros tienen alma?"

Emma miro a Bella de manera incrédula y entonces ella comenzó a reír, ella le dijo:

"Se nota que tu eres una recién nacida, mi niña, alma o no alma, que importa, nosotros somos vampiros."

Ella levanto el mentón de Bella con su dedo índice, ella le dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva:

"Nosotros somos vampiros, querida y por ello ahí que disfrutar las ventajas de ello."

Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar, Emma se inclino hacia delante y entonces le dio un beso apasionado en sus labios, Bella tardo tiempo en reaccionar, ya que nunca había besado a una mujer antes, entonces hubo una lucha encarnizada entre sus lenguas, Bella cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, los labios de Emma era muchos mas suaves que los de Ned.

Ella sintió un fluyo de emoción atravesar su pecho, de excitación y lujuria, era parecido a cada vez que ella hacia el amor con Ned. Pero ella nunca había sentido esto solo alguien de su mismo sexo, era un sentimiento que ella nunca había experimentado antes.

Frost miro el beso apasionado entre Emma y Bella, entonces le dijo a Ned:

"Parece que Emma y Bella se están llevando muy bien."

Ned miro a las dos, había ciertas parte de la naturaleza de vampiro que Bella no había explorado aún, sabía que como su tutor el debería haberle enseñado, pero es bueno que ella aprendiera por su cuenta.

Frost miro a Ned con una expresión fría y entonces le dijo:

"Ven conmigo."

Ellos salieron de al sala de baile hacia una sala contigua, allí había dos armaduras plateadas, Frost se acercó a una de ellas y agarro la espada, desvainándola de la vaina de la cintura de la armadura.

Frost manejo la espada ágilmente entre sus manos y entonces le dijo a Ned:

"¿Qué tal un duelo? Como los viejos tiempos."

Ned sonrió fríamente a Frost y entonces saco la otra espada de la otra armadura, caminando en frente de Frost, este sonrió arrogantemente y entonces le dijo:

"Ahora por que no me dices la verdadera razón por que tu estas aquí."

Antes de que Ned pudiera responder, Frost lanzo un ataque con su espada, Ned bloqueo el ataque y desvío los siguientes golpes, este le sonrió a Frost y entonces le dijo:

"Nada mal, haz mejorado."

Frost bajo los hombros e hizo una reverencia, entonces le dijo:

"Muchas gracias, tuve mucho tiempo para entrenar" dijo "pero responde mi pregunta."

Ellos intercambiaron unos golpes mas, no importaba cuanto Frost se esforzara, Ned era mucho mas rápido que el, bloqueando o desviando los golpes de la espada con facilidad.

"Yo estoy aquí por que necesito un favor tuyo."

"¿Y que necesita el Gran Ned Stark?" dijo Frost poniendo mas empeño en sus golpes.

Ellos intercambiaron más golpes, las hojas de las espadas resonaban en el aire, los golpes se hacían más rápidos y más poderosos, tanto que hacían que las espadas saltaran chispas en el aire, ellos se separaron, ninguno de ellos mostraba señales de agotamiento, solo júbilo y euforia por un buen partido.

"Necesito que tú me ayudes en algo, es un asunto oficial de la Autoridad."

Los ojos de Frost brillaron azul eléctrico mientras ellos intercambiaron más golpes y entonces el dijo:

"¿Yo, ayudar a la Autoridad? No lo creó, yo soy miembro del Club del Infierno, ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?"

Ned respondió:

"Por que si los rumores de que el Club esta poniendo en peligro el balance de poder entre nosotros y los humanos, la Autoridad va a intervenir en este club y va encarcelar a todos sus miembros."

Frost dio un suspiro de frustración y entonces el pregunto:

"¿Tú realmente quieres que yo traicione al Club?"

Ned le dijo con sarcasmo:

"No me digas que tú eres leal a Sebastian."

Frost le dio una mirada de fría furia y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que no" dio un suspiro de frustración y entonces el pregunto "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Yo quiero tú reportes a la Autoridad todo lo que el Club esta haciendo, todo lo concerniente a La Magra."

"¿La Magra? Yo no sabía que tú eras un creyente, Ned" dijo Frost con sarcasmo.

Ned le dio una mirada sería mientras ellos intercambiaban golpes y entonces le dijo:

"Yo no lo soy, pero creen que algunos miembros de este Club están tratando de traer de vuelta a La Magra."

Frost le dijo fríamente:

"Si tu quieres saber sobre el dios de la sangre deberías preguntárselo a Selene, ella es la mas vieja de nosotros y claro ellas va aclarar tus dudas."

Ned miro de manera frustrada a Frost y le dijo:

"Yo realmente necesito tu ayuda en esto Deacon, La Magra o no, el Club puede estar involucrado en algo ilegal, algo que puede amenazar nuestro status quo con los humanos."

"¿Y desde cuando te preocupa tanto los humanos? Este es Club del Infierno lo olvidas, aquí matamos a los humanos por diversión."

"Si, pero ningún humano lo sabe" dijo Ned "nosotros tenemos buenas relaciones publicas con los humanos, no vamos arruinarlo todo por el sentimiento de superioridad de unos pocos vampiros."

Ellos se rodearon de nuevo y entonces Frost dijo:

"Tú me pones en una posición difícil, Ned."

"¿Tu me vas ayudar o no?"

Frost lo miro pensativo un momento y entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien, yo voy ayudarte, pero yo no estoy haciendo esto por la Autoridad, sino por ti."

Ned asintió, los ojos de Frost volvieron a la normalidad y entonces el dijo:

"Muy bien, que tal si lo dejamos para otra vez."

Ned sonrió fríamente y entonces el dijo:

"Claro, tú realmente has mejorado."

Frost le dio una mirada cínica y entonces le dijo:

"No bromees, Ned, yo soy un vampiro de más de cien año y tú tienes mil quinientos años, yo jamás voy a llegar a tu nivel."

Ned no dijo nada, no era ningún secreto que Frost siempre se había sentido inferior a el, mismo así Ned siempre había sido un amigo y mentor, pero eso no disuadió los sentimientos de envidia y celos que tenía Frost, por suerte a pesar de ellos, ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al regresar Ned y Frost, encontraron a Bella y a Emma pasándola bien bebiendo sangre en las copas e intercambiando besos, Ned le sonrió a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Es bueno que tú la hayas pasado bien, Bella."

Bella le dio una mirada incomoda, ya que ella nunca había actuado así antes y menos con una mujer, ella dijo:

"Si, gracias por haberme traído al Club, Ned."

"De nada, ahora tenemos que irnos, Bella."

Emma le dio una mirada triste a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Es una lastima que tengas que irte, Bella, pero creó que esta no va a ser la ultima vez que nos veamos."

Bella asintió levantándose del sillón, Frost se sentó en su lugar, entonces ella le dijo a Emma:

"Bueno fue un gusto en conocerlos a los dos."

Emma le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces ella dijo:

"Igualmente."

Entonces Ned y Bella se marcharon, Frost y Emma lo siguieron con la mirada al igual que Sebastian y Selene en la distancia.

Su misión estaba cumplida, ahora ellos deberían descubrir lo que el Club del Infierno estaba planeando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto saliendo de la ciudad y adentrándose en la isla Long Island, había un camión sin nombre, cuyo camionero manejaba ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era humano, pero tenía una misión.

En la zona de carga del camión, sentada en un rincón estaba Bree Tanner, ella era una joven vampira hibrida, de pelo castaño y ojos amarillos, ella tenía unos dieciséis años, ella había sido de Las Vegas, fue allí donde fue capturada por soldados con BDU negros.

Ella usaba jeans y una camiseta azul, además de una chaqueta negra, sus manos y sus piernas estaban esposadas, a su alrededor sentado contra la paredes había otros vampiros como ella, hombres y mujeres, algunos de ellos estaban sedados, otros estaban despiertos, pero con la mirada perdida.

Ella no sabía a donde se dirigían, desde que ella fue capturada en Las Vegas ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche.

Ella miro hacia su lado, ella estaba recostada contra una celda de barrotes de metal dentro del camión, dentro había otro vampiro, pero ese vampiro no era como ellos, eso ella estaba segura, su rostro era pálido y sus ojos eran oscuros.

Su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices y su pelo estaba teñido de verde, su ropa era violeta de un tono oscuro, con una camisa gris y chaleco verde, estaba vestido de manera formal.

Las dos cicatrices que más ella podía notar era la que estaba a cada lado de su boca, eran horrendas cicatrices que deformaban sus labios haciendo que tuviera una expresión grotesca, aunque su rostro ya estaba bastante deformado por las cicatrices en su cara.

Los ojos negros cambiaron a azul eléctrico, cuando el vampiro grotesco la miro a los ojos, entonces el dijo con una voz gutural y fría:

"¿Que estas mirando?"

La mirada hizo que Bree tuviera un escalofrío, ella sacudió la cabeza y de manera temerosa ella dijo:

"Nada, nada, no estoy mirando nada."

El vampiro dio una sonrisa grotesca y entonces el dijo con una voz risueña:

"Yo te vi... yo te vi... no trates de mentirme."

Bree miro al vampiro, por un momento pensó que el estaba loco, entonces ella pregunto casi en un murmuro:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El vampiro la miro como si ella hubiera dicho algo gracioso y entonces el dijo:

"¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?" dijo rompiendo en risas.

Bree miro al vampiro como este reía como un maniaco, dándose cuenta de que tal vez si había perdido la cabeza, entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy Bree Tanner, una vampira, ¿tú no eres un vampiro como yo?"

El vampiro cambio a sus ojos oscuros y entonces el dijo con sarcasmo:

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Por mis ojos azules?" dijo riendo a carcajadas otra vez.

Bree miro de manera indignada al vampiro y entonces ella dijo:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El vampiro paro de reírse de pronto y entonces miro fríamente a Bree, entonces le dijo con su voz grave y gutural:

"Yo soy la Hyena. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Ya te lo dije soy Bree Tanner."

La Hyena le dio una sonrisa grotesca como si le pareciera gracioso y entonces le dijo:

"Que encantador, tú no eres más que una niña vampiro, vaya suerte."

Bree le dio una mirada indignada y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y tu por que estas aquí?"

La Hyena le dijo:

"Digamos que la Autoridad ya no quiere jugar conmigo."

"¿Jugar?"

La Hyena sonrió de manera grotesca y entonces le dijo:

"Claro, con gasolina y explosivos, yo había causado demasiado miedo en los humanos y por eso me capturaron."

"¿Ha donde nos llevan?"

La Hyena bajo los hombros y entonces el dijo:

"Yo que se, tal vez a Larkhill, que es un lugar peor que el infierno" miro a los demás vampiros "tal vez sea ahí donde nos llevan."

Bree sintió miedo de preguntar, mismo así ella lo hizo, ella dijo:

"¿Por qué nos llevan ahí?"

La Hyena miro con sus ojos oscuros a los demás vampiros y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, ya que nos son vampiros como yo, ahora ustedes van a ser los nuevos juguetes de los científicos locos de Larkhill" dijo lanzando otra carcajada maniaca.

Luego de reírse, la Hyena apoyo su cabeza contra los barrotes de su pequeña celda y entonces le dijo a Bree fríamente:

"Bienvenido al infierno."

**FIN**

_Bueno, aquí ahí otro cuento sobre la vampira Bella, espero que les haya gustado._

_El Club del Infierno esta basando en Hellfire Club de Marvel Comics, de ahí saque el nombre de algunos de los personajes de aquí, aunque su locación tiene más que ver con Club del Infierno de Matrix, Club del Merovingio y Perséfone._

_La Hyena esta basado en el Guasón de Batman, además de que Larkhill es una locación de V de Vendetta, donde los prisioneros políticos del régimen iban a parar para ser torturados y para que le realizaran experimentos médicos._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier reseña u opinión en el cuadrado de abajo._


	2. LARKHILL

_Bueno aquí les tengo otro cuento de esta serie de tres cuentos... yo se, yo se, aún no he escrito la secuela, estoy trabajando en eso._

_Además quería decir perdón por los errores que he cometido en mis cuentos anteriores y mi novela, los vampiros de Meyer no lloran, yo cometí un error ahí y lo siento._

_Yo también descubrí que sus "hombres lobos" también son inmortales ya que ellos continúan cambiando de forma._

_Así que si por favor yo cometo otro error, hágamelo saber…_

**LARKHILL**

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amanda Waller era una mujer imponente, pero no en tamaño ya que ella era una mujer menuda y regordeta, de piel morena, ojos castaños y pelo largo negro.

No, ella era una mujer imponente por su personalidad, arrolladora y autoritaria, aunque ella tenía que ser ruda para poder administrar un lugar rudo como era el Centro Larkhill, el Centro era un laboratorio medico y penitenciaria, allí se mandaban los vampiros mas peligrosos para nunca mas vieran la luz del día.

Mismo así, Waller era nada más que humana.

Ella estaba parada a las puertas del Centro Larkhill, que era un viejo hospital psiquiátrico reformado por el estado luego de que los vampiros salieron a la luz metafóricamente.

Ella usaba una chaqueta y pantalones negros, con una blusa blanca, además de zapatos de tacos altos negros, su mirada era fría y dura, ella miraba como otro camión descargaba más prisioneros y conejillas de indias para su prisión.

Mismo así ellos no traían los usuales vampiros, estos eran diferentes, tenían entre ojos amarillos y ojos rojos, además de traer un vampiro risueño que solo pasaba riéndose como un maniaco.

Nueva carne para el matadero – ella murmuro para si misma.

Ella miro al hombre robusto y alto a su lado, de pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, el usaba una bata de medico, Waller le pregunto al hombre:

"¿Quiénes son el recién llegados Doctor Hugo?"

Hugo miro la planilla electrónica que el tenía en la mano y entonces el dijo fríamente:

"Son una nueva clase de vampiros, ellos fueron capturados en varias ciudades por disturbios."

Waller asintió:

"¿Cuánto ellos han matado?"

Hugo le dio una sonrisa fría, ya que sabía que los vampiros no podían negar su naturaleza no importaba lo que las relaciones publicas dijeran, mismo así su naturaleza era interesante, además de su inmortalidad.

"Muchas personas, Señora Alcaide."

"Muy bien" dijo duramente Waller.

Hugo entonces dijo:

"Una cosa más, los nuevos vampiros serán designados a la Ala Oeste para estudios médicos."

Waller asintió, aunque a ella realmente no le importaba, ella tenía que mantener el orden y a las bestias bajo control.

Waller camino hacia los vampiros que estaban saliendo del camión, entre ellos Bree Tanner, que tenía una expresión asustada en su rostro.

Ella miro a la mujer menuda y morena que caminaba hacia ellos, ella tenía una mirada estricta y tenaz en su rostro, ella dijo con voz imponente:

"Bienvenidos a Larkhill, yo soy la Alcaide, Amanda Waller, este va a ser su nuevo hogar los siguientes años, aquí nadie ha conseguido escapar, la única forma de salir de aquí es decapitado o cosido bajo el sol, me han entendido."

Bree realmente no sabía que pensar, ella ahora era una prisionera, el único crimen que ella había cometido era que la habían convertido en un vampiro, ella era inocente, ni siquiera había matado a nadie por su sangre.

Parecía que el destino había sido muy cruel con ella, Waller continuo:

"Ahora ustedes van a ir al lobby, para luego cada uno va a ser dirigido a una sección particular de este centro, donde se le asignara una celda en especial, ustedes serán catalogados y registrados."

Bree miro al enorme centro que era construido con paredes de piedra, con grandes ventanas que parecía un castillo medieval en la oscuridad de la noche, tenía un aspecto tenebroso y siniestro, en sima de la gran puerta principal que tenía dos enormes compuertas de metal blindadas.

En sima de la enorme puerta principal había con grandes letras: **HOSPITAL PENITENCIARIO LARKHILL.**

Ella miro a los guardias armados, humanos, ellos usaban uniformes negros, ella se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban rodeados por un bosque, que estaba bloqueado por una enorme cerca metálica de barrotes de metal, que rodeaba la fortaleza.

Bree no sabía donde estaba, pero sabía que ya no estaba en Las Vegas, sino en otro lugar, ella miro el enorme edificio en frente de ella, los guardias armados con fusiles los obligaron a caminar, ella miro a Waller, ella los miraba con desprecio con los brazos cruzados, mientras que el hombre al lado de ella los miraba con morbosa fascinación.

Ellos caminaron hacia la puerta principal, ella aún seguía riendo la risa de la Hyena en la distancia, ellos fueron repartidos en dos grupos, los vampiros como ella que formaron dos filas y la Hyena que tenía su propia escolta, el era que estaba mas fuertemente resguardado.

Ellos subieron las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, la luna llena brillaba sobre ellos dándole un aspecto más siniestro al lugar, ellos entraron al lobby que tenía un aspecto más tenebroso que el exterior de Larkhill.

Era un largo pasillo de paredes de piedra, el techo parecía que no había sido terminado ya que tenía barras de metal que sobresalía, las luces eran fluorescentes mismo así no daba una buena iluminación al lugar, ya que la luz hacia una mezcla de claroscuros, al final del largo pasillo, había lo que parecía ser una plataforma, ella se preguntaba si allí era la verdadera entrada del Hospital.

Uno de los guardias exclamo apuntado con su escopeta:

"¡Caminen!"

Bree no dijo nada y siguió caminando, ella no quería enfurecer a los guardias, ella realmente no tenía ningún deseo de morir allí.

Las risas de la Hyena que era opaca y sin humor resonaban como un eco en el oscuro y tenebroso lobby, mientras que ellos seguían caminando hacia la plataforma al final del lobby.

Bree se preguntaba que lo que había hecho en su corta vida para tener este destino, como había dicho la Hyena, este lugar parecía ser el mismo infierno, ella tenía miedo de pensar en lo que le iban a hacer en este lugar.

Ella miro brevemente a la Hyena cuyas risas seguían resonando a través del lobby, este parecía más loco de lo que lo había visto en el camión, este estaba rodeado de guardias, que tenían escopetas y fusiles en sus manos.

De pronto un guardia le dio un golpe con la culata de su escopeta, exclamando:

"¡Sigue caminando! ¡Niñita!"

Bree miro al guardia, si ella pudiera llorar, ella lo haría, mismo así ella no podía ya que no tenía esa capacidad, la perdió al convertirse en lo que era ahora.

Ella miro al guardia y este exclamo:

"¡Que estas mirando!"

Bree bajo la mirada, entonces ella siguió caminando, ella no quería enfurecer a otro guardia o recibir un disparo, aunque ella no sabía si esos disparos eran capaces de matarla, sabía que podrían doler mucho.

Ella dio una breve mirada a la Hyena que seguía riéndose como un maniaco, ahora las palabras de la Hyena seguía resonando en su cabeza.

Bree miro a su nuevo hogar, ella se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían dado en el grano.

Miro de nuevo a la Hyena, realmente estaba loco o era un acto. ¿Qué tan peligroso era en realidad?

Ella solo podía recordar sus palabras finales que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez a medida que ellos cruzaban el pequeño lobby, de esa fortaleza.

Ella realmente había llegado al infierno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella Swan estaba en el gimnasio de la sede de la Autoridad en Nueva York, ella usaba una musculosa negra y pantalones de gimnasia negra, junto a ella estaba su entrador James Darmody, que era un vampiro de un poco más de cien años, de apariencia de un hombre de veintitrés años.

Darmody había nacido un año antes del 1900, participo en la primera guerra mundial y en la guerra de los hampones en los años veinte, el casi fue asesinado en el fuego cruzado, ahora estaría muerto si no fuera por un vampiro que le "salvo" la vida convirtiendo en lo que el ahora.

El usaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros, sujetaba una bolsa de arena mientras que Bella la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, James sonrió y entonces el dijo:

"Muy bien, muy bien, Bella estas mejorando bastante."

Bella le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Muchas gracias, Ned espera lo mejor de mí."

James dio una sonrisa amplia y entonces el dijo:

"Si, Ned puede ser muy duro con subordinados, mismo así el hace bien su trabajo en la Autoridad."

Bella asintió, aunque por lo que ella sabía Ned era un trotamundos, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, el se estaba quedando en Nueva York, primariamente por ella, no solo por que ella era su amante o novia, sino por que ella era su aprendiz.

Su relación con Ned había evolucionado, antes el solo la veía como una humana, como una fuente de alimento cuando ellos hacían sexo, ahora ellos eran casi iguales, aunque ella era patéticamente débil comparado con Ned, ya que ella ni siquiera había cumplido un año de edad como vampiro y Ned tenía mil quinientos años.

James le dijo:

"¿Cómo han estado las misiones?"

Bella siguió con fuerza la bolsa de arena y entonces le dijo:

"Bien, nosotros fuimos al Club del Infierno para hablar con uno de los amigos de Ned, ya que el puede ayudarnos a saber lo que el Club esta planeando."

Si ella pudiera sonrojar ella lo haría al recordar el intenso y apasionado beso con Emma, ella nunca había sentido nada igual, ella nunca había hecho nada igual en su vida, ella no se consideraba homosexual, pero desde que ella se convirtió en vampiro a ella realmente no le importaba.

Ned realmente no parecía ni un poco molesto por que ella hubiera besado a otra persona, a una mujer, tal vez sería por que para los vampiros esto era normal, ellos eran inmortales, el amor vampiro no era lo mismo que el mismo sentimiento en cualidades humanas.

Además de que los vampiros tenían moralidad flexibles, algunos más flexibles que otros, eso hacia que realmente no importaba a quien besaran, hombres o mujeres, si engañaban o no, lo único que les importaba a los vampiros era el sexo y la sangre, Bella lo había aprendido muy bien, ya que desde que ella se convertido en vampiro ella nunca sintió tanta lujuria en su vida, era un deseo animal que había estado encerrada dentro de ella, que se desencadeno cuando ella fue convertida en vampiro.

A Ned realmente no molestaba mucho, ya que el tenía los mismos instintos animales que los hacían copular como conejos.

Pero esta era la primera vez que ella había sido besada por una mujer, en vez de sentir disgusto o molestia, recordar todas las lecciones religiosas condenando la homosexualidad que ella había recibido cuando ella vivía en Arizona, ella sintió placer, lujuria, tanto que lo que sentía por la sangre.

James le dijo:

"Bueno esto es la punta del iceberg Bella, cuando tu tengas mas experiencia la Autoridad te va a mandar a misiones mas difíciles, además al tener a un maestro como Ned eso es algo seguro."

Bella no estaba segura en que se había metido al convertido en vampiro y al entrar en la Autoridad, pero mirándolo ahora, ella no se arrepentía de nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella entro en su apartamento había sido una noche muy larga, ella había terminado su entrenamiento, Ned aún estaba en la Autoridad haciendo una cosa o la otra.

Ella debería estudiar un poco para la noche siguiente ir a sus clases nocturnas en la universidad, sus estudios iban bien, otra ventaja de ser vampiro era que uno podía aprender las cosas de manera realmente rápida.

Ella dejo su bolso en sima de la silla en la sala, detrás de ella estaba el balcón que daba a la calle, las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar el aire invernal, otra ventaja de los vampiros era que ella no sentía frío.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero una silueta blanca se había deslizado al balcón, de pronto la voz femenina resonó en el apartamento:

"Hola querida."

Al escuchar la voz Bella dio la vuelta sorprendida y de pronto en frente de ella apareció Emma, ella usaba la misma ropa que ella usaba en el Club del Infierno, Bella le dijo fríamente:

"¿Acaso no sientes fríos al usar tan poca ropa en este invierno?"

Emma le dio una sonrisa seductora caminando hacia ella y entonces le dijo:

"Claro que no, somos vampiro recuerda, el frío no nos hace nada."

Bella asintió, por un momento ella pensó que Emma estaba aquí para matarla, mismo así si ella hubiera deseado matarla ya lo hubiera hecho, Bella le pregunto cruzando los brazos:

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Emma le dio una mirada sugestiva parándose en frente de ella y entonces le dijo:

"Digamos que nosotros tenemos asuntos sin terminar, querida."

Bella le pregunto:

"¿Y que asuntos son esos?"

Emma le dio una caricia en su mejilla, ella le dijo con una voz dulce:

"¿Realmente tengo que describírtelo, Bella?"

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, Emma le dio un beso apasionado en los labios y con una fuerza sobrehumana la arrastro contra la pared, las dos chocaron con violencia contra la pared.

Instintivamente Bella puso sus manos en la cintura de Emma mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella, mientras ellos continuaban besándose, Bella nunca había sentido labios tan suaves, entre sus besos ella sintió excitación y lujuria, sus castaños comenzaron a cambiar a azul eléctrico y brillaban por la lujuria, la misma lujuria que estaba en los ojos de Emma.

Emma dejo de besarla por un momento para quitarle su musculosa para luego tirarla en el suelo, ella le dijo:

"Tu eres una chica muy hermosa Bella, pero creó que tu tienes que aprender muchas cosas sobre los vampiros... si quieres yo te lo puedo enseñar."

Bella miro a Emma por un segundo, ella realmente iba a hacer eso, ella nunca lo había hecho con una mujer antes. ¿Acaso era lo mismo? ¿Hacer sexo con una mujer que un hombre? ¿Ella iba a sentir lo mismo?

Emma le dio un beso en su cuello, Bella cerró los ojos a la sensación de placer que la abrumaba, de pronto ella pudo sentir los colmillos de Emma en su garganta, mientras tanto las manos de Emma le desabrochaban su sostén.

Ella le susurro en su oído:

"Es hora de experimentar nuevas cosas Bella."

Emma le dio un beso en los labios a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Después de todo tu eres una vampira ahora."

Con ello, Bella le dio una sonrisa y entonces le comenzó a desabrochar su corsé, este fue parar en el suelo, al ver sus senos expuestos, los ojos azules de Bella brillaron de lujuria, entonces sin reparos, ella hundió su cabeza entre sus senos y con sus labios comenzó a besarlos, envolviendo las tetillas de Emma entre sus labios, ella cerro los ojos y lanzo un gruñido de placer.

Ellas volvieron a besarse pero esta vez fue la vez de Emma, ella beso su cuello descendiendo entre sus senos, los senos de Bella no eran tan bien formados y prominentes como los de Emma, mismo así ella volvió uno de sus senos entre sus labios, mientras que usaba su lengua para masajear su tetilla, haciendo que Bella cerrara sus ojos y gruñera de placer, ella nunca había experimentado algo así antes, ni siquiera cuando ella hacia sexo con Ned, esto era una nueva experiencia.

Emma siguió besando los senos de Bella, mientras que sus manos le bajaban los pantalones, las manos de Bella también estaban ocupadas mientras ella trataba de bajarle las pantaletas a Emma.

Ella le dio un beso en el cuello de Emma mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura por la marea de placer que ella estaba sintiendo a las manos de Emma, ella le susurro:

"Debemos ir al dormitorio, al dormitorio..."

Sus pantalones negros de gimnasia se deslizaron por sus piernas al mismo tiempo que las pantaletas blancas de Emma, entonces en su apuro, por el placer y la lujuria del momento, ella se dirigieron al dormitorio, intercambiando besos y caricias.

Con ello las dos colapsaron en la cama y comenzaron su baile sensual entre las sabanas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Doctor Virgilio Hugo miro a través del vidrio blindado a la pequeña celda donde estaba el nuevo prisionero de Larkhill, el estaba sentado contra al rincón en la cama, iluminado por la luz fluorescentes, además entre las dos luces fluorescente que iluminaban la pequeña había una luz ultravioleta para calmar a la bestia si el vampiro se ponía violento.

El vampiro tenía la cara llena de cicatrices la mayoría de ellas habían curado hace largo tiempo atrás, su pelo aún seguía teñido ya que ninguno de los guardias se atrevió a tocarlo, ya que el parecía ser un vampiro muy peligroso.

Su rostro era tan pálido como el hielo y ojos eran oscuro, escondían una furia animal que parecía que estaba apunto de estallar, pero sus ropas coloridas fueron cambiadas por un traje de prisionero de color naranja, con un numero de registro, la expresión de la cara grotesca del vampiro parecía de risa y de diversión, parecía que estaba apunto de romper en una risa como lo hizo en todo el trayecto a su celda.

Hugo escucho pasos y entonces vio que Waller se acercaba hacia el, con su permanente expresión estoica en su rostro, ella fue directamente al grano:

"¿Por qué querías verme, Hugo?"

Este miro al vampiro en la pequeña celda y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno parece que tenemos un verdadero misterio en nuestras manos."

Waller le dijo consternada:

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Hugo miro al vampiro y entonces le dijo:

"Al parecer no ahí registró alguno de este vampiro, no nombre, huellas digitales, ADN; nada, en sus bolsillos solo había cuchillos y navajas."

Dijo mirando a la mesa de metal en el pasillo detrás del, Waller le siguió la mirada y miro la colección de cuchillos de todo tipo y tamaño en sima de la mesa, Waller le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieres decir que no ahí registro alguno de este vampiro?"

Hugo respondió:

"Es lo que digo, ni siquiera se sabe su edad podía tener diez años o mil, su pasado es un misterio, no se sabía nada de este vampiro hasta el año pasado."

Waller miro al vampiro con incertidumbre, todos los nuevos vampiros eran registrados por la Autoridad, como que nadie sabía de este vampiro hasta el año pasado, eso si era un verdadero misterio.

Hugo le dijo:

"Lo único que se sabe de el es que hace llamar la Hyena."

De pronto el fue interrumpido por el sonido de una risa que venía desde adentro de la celda, los dos miraron a la Hyena que había comenzado a reírse de manera entrecortada y gutural.

Waller miro autoritariamente al vampiro y entonces le dijo fríamente:

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, fenómeno?"

La Hyena le dio una mirada fría entre sus risas, sus ojos oscuros parecían mirar a través de Waller y entonces le dijo:

"Lindo lugar que tiene señora Alcaide" dijo con sarcasmo "es gracioso que con una fortaleza tan grande usted sea incapaz de bajar de peso."

Waller le dio una mirada furiosa al vampiro y entonces le dijo:

"¿Te crees gracioso, fenómeno?"

La Hyena sonrió ampliamente distorsionando su expresión grotesca y entonces el dijo:

"¿Yo, gracioso? Claro que no, regordeta, pero si usted cree que esta linda prisión va a detenerme esta muy equivocada."

Waller le dio una mirada arrogante y entonces le dijo:

"Habla todo lo que quieras, fenómeno, la una manera de salir de aquí es dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres."

La Hyena sonrió mas ampliamente haciendo que su rostro pareciera más grotesco por sus cicatrices, de pronto el apareció en frente de Waller golpeando el vidrio blindado con sus manos, diciendo:

"No estés tan segura, Alcaide" entonces rompió en risas.

Waller se sobresalto y entonces de inmediato apretó el botón rojo que estaba al lado de la puerta metálica haciendo que la luz ultravioleta se encendiera.

De pronto la Hyena exclamo de dolor abrazando todo su cuerpo, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir humo mientras que este colapsaba en sus rodillas, mismo así entre sus gritos agónicos de dolor, la Hyena comenzó a reírse, la risa comenzó hacerse mas gutural y mas desquiciada.

Hugo sonrió al escuchar la risa de la Hyena y entonces le dijo a Waller que apago la luz ultravioleta:

"Se puede ver que este es un caso especial."

Waller lo ignoro y entonces le pregunto directamente a la Hyena:

"¿Cuánto años tienes vampiro?"

La Hyena jadeo en el suelo, sus ojos oscuros se habían vuelto azul eléctrico y sus colmillos se habían desplegado, miro con una mirada asesina a la Alcaide y entonces sonrió diciendo:

"No lo se Alcaide, puedo tener cien o mil años, quien sabe."

Waller le dijo con dureza:

"Te crees muy gracioso, vampiro."

Ella volvió a prender la luz ultravioleta, la Hyena dio un gemido de dolor cuando sintió que toda su piel se estaba quemando, que se estaba cocinando desde afuera hacia adentro, su piel comenzó a sacar humo y las quemaduras comenzaron a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Waller volvió apagar la luz ultravioleta y entonces le dijo a la Hyena con los brazos cruzados:

"¿Qué te parece eso, vampiro?"

La Hyena simplemente le sonrió grotescamente, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse del suelo, parecía un animal lastimado, mismo así su expresión seguía siendo juguetona con un toque de frialdad, sus ojos azules se volvieron oscuros de nuevo y sus colmillos se retractaron, entonces el comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Hugo miro a la expresión frustrada de Waller y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, este si parece ser un caso único, no lo cree así Alcaide, sería magnifico espécimen para estudiar."

Waller miro a Hugo con furia y entonces le dijo:

"Este es un prisionero de alta seguridad, Doctor Hugo, no su conejillo de indias, al único lugar a donde el va ir al agujero."

La Hyena se lambió los labios, mientras que sus quemaduras se curaban lentamente, sus manos temblaban por el dolor que el sentía, mismo así el tenía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

"¿Usted cree que el agujero va a poder conmigo, Alcaide?" dijo riendo un poco "yo he pasado por cosas peores."

Waller le contesto:

"Eso vamos a ver luego que tu pases dos semanas sin beber una gota de sangre, vampiro."

La Hyena le dio una expresión de falso miedo, haciendo que su cuerpo se ruborizara y entonces le dijo:

"Mire cuanto miedo yo tengo" entonces miro fríamente a Waller y a Hugo "les prometo, que cuando yo escape de aquí, este lugar va a ser el caos."

Waller le dijo:

"No estés tan confiado vampiro, ya te dije que la única manera de salir de esta prisión es dentro de una bolsa de cadáveres."

La Hyena sonrió apoyando sus manos en el vidrio, la sangre que brotaba de sus manos por las heridas abiertas causada por las quemaduras mancho el vidrio, este apoyo su rostro contra el vidrio y entonces miro peligrosamente a Waller y a Hugo:

"No este tan segura, Alcaide."

Waller miro a los ojos oscuros de la Hyena, ella no iba a ser intimidada, no por un vampiro, ella ya había lidiado con estas bestias antes y ella lo iba a hacer de nuevo, sea quien sea, no importa que tan viejo este vampiro fuera, nadie rompía sus reglas.

Hugo sonrió al vampiro y entonces le dijo:

"Como le dije Alcaide, este es un caso interesante, sería un desperdició tirarlo al Agujero."

Waller miro a Hugo y entonces le dijo:

"La decisión ya esta tomada Doctor, así que no me venga con excusas, además usted tiene un trabajo más importante que hacer."

La Hyena sonrió a Hugo y entonces le dijo:

"Ha, vaya, el buen doctor todavía sigue siendo el nene de mamá."

Hugo simplemente lo ignoro y miro a Waller:

"Bueno, va a ser un a lastima" mirando a los ojos oscuros de la Hyena "iba a ser un buen espécimen para estudiar."

Waller le dijo:

"¿Eso es todo, doctor? Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer."

"Me temo que si, Alcaide."

Ella no dijo nada, ella dio la media vuelta y entonces se marcho caminando por el largo pasillo de la Ala de Alta seguridad de Larkhill, Hugo miro al vampiro, el tenía trabajo que hacer, la Hyena simplemente le dio una sonrisa grotesca.

Ninguna prisión había conseguido contenerlo antes y esta no iba hacer ahora, mismo así el no iba a irse sin primero divertirse un poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los senos de Emma mientras que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura y sus piernas entrelazadas, ellas estaban desnudas bajo de las sabanas.

Hacer sexo con Emma fue una nueva experiencia para Bella, ella nunca había algo así antes, tal vez por que estaba viviendo su vida de manera muy puritana.

Bella suspiro al sentir la piel suave debajo de su cabeza, Emma le sonrió y entonces le dio un beso en la frente:

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Bella sonrió y entonces dijo dándole besos entre sus senos:

"Muy bien, nunca había sentido algo así antes."

Emma sonrió y entonces le dio un beso entre los labios:

"Me da gusto Bella, tú eres un vampiro ahora y tú debes experimentar cosas nuevas, ¿te gusto?"

Bella sonrió de nuevo masajeando el estomago de Emma, diciendo:

"Si, fue fantástico."

Emma cerró los ojos y entonces ella gruño de placer que les daban las manos de Bella, ella entonces le dijo:

"Me temo que tienes que irte, Ned no va a tardar en llegar."

Su amante le dio una mirada despreocupada y entonces le dijo:

"No te preocupes por Ned, a el no le va a molestar esto" le dio una mirada sugestiva y entonces le dijo "tal vez el se una a nosotros."

Bella sonrió, por mucho que le apelaba la idea, era demasiada experimentación por una noche, ella suspiro hundiendo su cabeza entre los senos de Emma y entonces le dijo:

"No lo siento Emma" envolviendo una de las tetillas de Emma en su boca y luego diciendo "pero tal vez para otro momento."

Emma suspiro y entonces ella asintió, entonces ella dijo:

"Si tal vez tengas razón."

Ella le dio un beso apasionado a Bella y entonces la hizo girar haciendo que ella quedara debajo de ella, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras que Emma seguía besándola, ella entonces beso su cuello y descendió hacia sus senos.

Mientras que Bella cerraba los ojos y gruñía de placer, Emma la beso entre sus senos y entonces comenzó a saborear sus tetillas, al ver la expresión de placer de Bella, ella le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Esta no va a ser la última vez..."

Bella sonrió dándole un beso en los labios y entonces ella repitió como haciendo una promesa:

"Esta no va a ser la última vez..."

Ella nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de tener sexo con una mujer cuando ella era humana, pero cuando ella se convirtió en vampiro pareció abrir sus horizontes, a ella realmente le encantaría tener otra relación con Emma, tal vez ella sería su amante, sería su secreto.

Aunque parte de ella realmente no estaba segura de las intensiones de Emma, acaso esto era solo una aventura pasajera o era algo serió, como lo que ella tenía con Ned.

Que sentiría Ned si estuviera en su situación, acaso ella se sentiría molesta que Ned se acostara con otra vampira o vampiro, Bella pensó por un momento ella concluyo que no, ella sentiría indiferencia, ni le molestaría, ellos eran inmortales y las relaciones eran efímeras, un poco de diversión no molestaría a nadie.

Bella pensó que tal vez ella debería seguir viendo a Emma, que mal podría hacer o que cosa mala podría pasar.

**FIN **

_El personaje de Amanda Waller es un personaje de DC Comics que ha estado en los dos bandos, generalmente es mostrada como agente del gobierno, como directora de una Agencia o como Alcaide del Asilo de Arkham._

_El Hospital Penitenciario Larkhill esta basado en Larkhill de V de Vendetta, pero la descripción de su interior esta basando en el interior del Asilo de Arkham, en el juego Batman Asilo Arkham._

_El Doctor Virgilio Hugo esta basando en el personaje Doctor Hugo Strange de DC Comics, es uno de los enemigos de Batman, además fue director del Asilo de Arkham y uno de los pocos personajes que sospechaba o sabía la verdadera indentidad de Batman._

_Usted se están preguntando por que yo no hice una descripción total de la relación entre Emma y Bella, la razón es simple, por que yo soy un hombre y por mucho que muchos hombres fantasean con el sexo lesbico, yo no se lo que dos mujeres hacen para llevarse al punto del éxtasis._

_Por eso siempre voy a describir bien las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, yo tengo una buena idea lo que una mujer siente, aunque no tengo ni idea en cuanto a dos mujeres haciendo sexo._

_Yo no se si podría escribir sobre dos hombres tampoco, tal vez besos, pero no mas allá, yo hoy una vez decir a una mujeres, que los hombres siempre piensan que algo erótico ver a dos mujeres haciendo sexo y algo disgustante a dos hombres haciéndolo, y tiene razón, yo soy heterosexual mismo así yo puedo llegar a excitarme al ver a dos mujeres haciéndolo, no puedo decir lo mismo de dos hombres._

_Y ustedes se estarán preguntando por que Bella tuvo una relación Lesbica con una mujer, por que yo recordé algo de importantes de los vampiros, por lo menos de los vampiros que yo estoy habituado a leer, los de Anne Rice y Charlaine Harris, los de Anne Rice son bisexuales y asexuales, lo que quieren decir que ellos pueden amar a un hombre o a una mujeres, realmente no les importa, pero ellos nunca llegan a una relación carnal._

_Los vampiros de Charlaine Harris no tienen ese problema, además otros vampiros en la literatura o en el cine, tampoco lo tienen, pueden tener sexo con hombres o mujeres, realmente no les importa._

_Y si me pregunta por que ella lo hizo si ella esta en una relación amorosa con Ned, ustedes deberían preguntarse, por que no, Bella ama hasta cierto punto a Ned y Ned ama hasta cierto punto a Bella, los dos son vampiros, esto esta en su naturaleza, su "amor" no es algo sacado de un cuento de hadas, de finales felices y de eternamente, ellos son vampiros, su moralidad es casi nula y muy flexible._

_Si tienen alguna opinión o reseña por favor escriban en cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	3. EL TEMPLO

_Lo siento por la tardanza en este capitulo, pero mi computadora se "rompio" dos veces así que no pude actualizar tan rápido como siempre._

_Digo "romper" entre comillas, ya que no se si yo la rompi o aprete una serie de comandos en el teclado que bloquea todas las teclas, si fue lo segundo me estafaron trescientos y me dieron una mentira, yo realmente no pienso hablar de ello._

**EL TEMPLO**

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deacon Frost estaba sentado en su propia sala privada de su apartamento en uno de los edificios de Manhattan, a su lado había un cadáver de una mujer joven que estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ya que ella ya estaba muerta, el sostenía una de sus manos en sima de la copa mientras que un hilo de sangre caía dentro de su copa.

Espero que hasta la última gota de sangre cayera en la copa, la sangre estaba caliente y fresca.

A Deacon le gustaba la sangre joven, siempre era caliente y llena de vitalidad, le gustaba la sangre mas de las jóvenes que de los jóvenes, mas si ella eran vírgenes, el tenía cierta fascinación por el sabor de la sangre de las vírgenes.

La puerta de su ascensor privado se abrió y entonces Emma entro en la sala de su apartamento que estaba a oscuras, por las ventanas se podía ver el mar de rascacielos que era la isla de Manhattan, en sima de la ciudad había un mano de estrellas.

Deacon bebió un sorbo de la sangre de la joven y entonces dejo caer el cadáver en el suelo, entonces miro a Emma y entonces le dijo con una sonrisa fría:

"¿Entonces Emma? Estas disfrutando tus noches en el apartamento de esa vampira recién nacida."

Emma le dio una sonrisa igualmente fría caminando hacia el, ella se sentó a su lado y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué pasa Frost? ¿Estás celoso?"

Ella le dio un beso en su cuello y movió su mano a su pecho mientras el tomaba otro sorbo de sangre, entonces ella le pregunto en casi un susurro:

"¿Ya has mandado el reporte a la Autoridad?"

Deacon sonrió a Emma dándole un beso en los labios, Emma era realmente la reina de hielo, era una de las vampiras de mas sangre fría en el Club del Infierno, por esa ella era una de las segunda al mando de Sebastian.

El le dijo:

"Claro, les dije lo que ellos querían oír, no fue difícil."

Emma le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y entonces le dijo:

"Bueno, eso va a poner a Sebastian en problemas."

Frost asintió, realmente no le importaba lo que la Autoridad hiciera con Sebastian, con tal de que ellos no metieran sus narices en sus asuntos, no abría problemas.

Deacon le pregunto:

"¿Por qué rayos te acuestas con esa vampira recién nacida? Ella es demasiado cercana a Eddard."

Ella lo miro con fría furia y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso tú crees que yo sería capaz de traicionarte por ella? No seas tonto."

Mismo así esa vampira estaba demasiado cerca de Ned, Emma estaba caminando por un terreno peligroso, solo por tener sexo con esa vampira.

Frost le dijo:

"Mismo así esa vampira esta demasiado cerca de Ned."

Emma le dijo:

"Tal vez, pero no te preocupes, yo tengo la situación bajo control."

Frost asintió mirándola fríamente, Emma era una de mas cercanas tenientes, era en alguien que el podía confiar ya que ellos compartían los mismos objetivos, mismo así no quería decir que el confiara en ella del todo, ya que Emma tenía tendencia de seguir sus propias agendas.

Frost le dijo mirándola con frialdad:

"Eso espero, yo no quiero ni la Autoridad ni a Ned husmeando en nuestros planes."

Emma no parecía ni un poco intimidada por la amenaza sutil de Deacon, ella entendía por que Deacon tenía tanto resentimiento contra Ned, ya que el era un vampiro mas viejo y poderoso, Deacon era un niño comparado con el, ya que el solo tenía un poco mas de cien años.

A ella realmente no le importaba, ella también podía ser considerada un vampiro joven, mismo así eso no significaba que ella no era poderosa, ya que ella tenía dos armas que podía usar para ganar poder, su inteligencia y su sensualidad, hombres y mujeres eran tan fáciles de manipular, ella podía engañarlos con facilidad para luego usurparles sus posiciones de poder.

Los objetivos de Frost de resucitar a La Magra tal vez podrían ser imposibles, pero eso no quería decir que ella no lo intentara y lo apoyara, ya que si ellos conseguían resucitar a La Magra eso significaría mas poder para ella.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de vuelta y entonces Quinn entro dentro del apartamento, Emma lo miro, aunque ella realmente no estaba impresionada con su chaleco negro, camisa blanca, pantalones negros y sombrero baquero, Quinn parecía haber salido de una mala película de Western que un vampiro.

Emma le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo con una sonrisa:

"¿Quinn? ¿Dónde es la fiesta de disfraces?"

Quinn le dio un gruñido y sus ojos brillaron azul eléctrico por un momento, entonces miro a Deacon y entonces le dijo:

"El templo ya esta casi listo, Deacon, la construcción ya esta casi terminada."

Deacon miro a Quinn bebiendo otro sorbo de su sangre y entonce le dijo:

"Muy bien."

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces le dijo:

"Ahora cariño, vamos a tener que ver los frutos de nuestra inversión."

Frost asintió y entonces le dijo:

"Mañana en la noche iremos a ver como va la construcción."

Quinn asintió y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y que ahí de la Autoridad? Ellos van a estar en sima de nuestras cabezas una vez que ellos descubran esto."

Deacon le dio una sonrisa arrogante y entonces le dijo:

"No te preocupes por ellos."

Emma le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción a Frost y entonces le dijo a Quinn:

"Mi querido Deacon encontró una manera de despistar a la Autoridad mientras nosotros terminamos los preparativos para La Magra."

Quinn asintió y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué ahí de Selene y Sebastian?"

Emma le dijo:

"Ellos no son un problema, tal vez la Autoridad pueda lidiar con ellos por nosotros" dijo mirando a Deacon.

Ella volvió a mirar a Quinn, en pocas palabras que pudiera describirlo el era un cerdo, una escoria de vampiro, realmente no sabía quien en su sano juicio pensó en transformar en vampiro a un ser tan despreciable como Quinn, mismo así el tenía sus usos, ya que el era muy bueno siguiendo ordenes si tu le dabas una gran recompensa.

Ya que todo lo que Quinn le importaba era la sangre y el sexo, nada mas, además de usar el poder que el tenía de manera cruel y despiadada, mayormente contra los humanos, mismo así Quinn era un vampiro patéticamente débil y manipulable, Emma podría haberlo matado, mismo así Deacon lo necesitaba, por ahora.

Emma le dio una mirada seductora dándole un beso en los labios a Deacon y entonces le dijo sugestivamente:

"¿Por qué no me llevas a la cama?"

Frost le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Tú no vas a querer que yo llame a Swan, tú pareces divertirte más con ella que conmigo."

Emma le dio una mirada como si ella dolida por sus palabras, aunque ella realmente no lo estaba:

"Vamos Deacon, yo te apreció con todo mi frío corazón, lo de Swan es solo una pequeña aventura."

Frost asintió, el miro a Quinn que parecía algo incomodo y entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien, yo quiero que le digas tus subordinados que terminen el trabajo en el templo, ahora puedes marcharte."

Quinn no preciso que le dijeran dos veces, el se marcho caminando rápidamente hacía el ascensor, entonces Frost le dio un beso los labios a Emma, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acostó en el sillón, sonriendo de satisfacción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esme Cullen estaba parada mirando hacia el bosque detrás de su casa en la sala de su casa, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde que su hijo Edward se había ido a Italia por un crimen que el no cometió.

Sus vidas se habían tornado literalmente en un infierno, ya que gracias a esos vampiros que habían aparecido hace un año todo el pueblo ya sabía de su existencia, ellos habían tenido una experiencia pacifica en las ultimas décadas y ahora ellos eran visto con sospecha y temor por los ciudadanos del pueblo.

Lo peor de todo era que ahora esos vampiros parecían controlarlo todo, la policía, los políticos locales, todo, su familia y su esposo, que había sido un medico del hospital local había perdido influencia en el pueblo.

Ella suspiro, entonces ella escucho unos pasos, miro hacia atrás y entonces miro a su esposo, Carlisle, ella le pregunto preocupada:

"¿Realmente tienes que ir al pueblo?"

Carlisle dio un suspiro y entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás, dándole un beso en el cuello el dijo:

"Claro que si, tal vez no trabaje en el hospital pero aún tengo pacientes que atender."

Esme frunció el ceño y entonces ella giro mirando a su esposo, ella le pregunto preocupada:

"Realmente tienes que ir, nosotros ya no somos bienvenidos en el pueblo, ahora todo el mundo nos mira con sospecha y despreció."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y entonces le dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos:

"No te preocupes Esme, los pobladores no me van a hacer nada contra mí."

"¿Y que ahí de los vampiros?" pregunto con sus ojos llenos de suplica.

"¿Qué ahí con ellos?" dijo Carlisle mirando hacia un lado.

Esme sabía que esos vampiros le habían hecho la vida muy difícil a los dos, antes, ellos estaban escondidos a plena vista, ahora todos los pobladores sabían lo que ellos eran, aunque era cuestión de creencia personal, ya que aún había pobladores que no creían en la existencia de vampiros.

Esme le dijo:

"No seas tonto, nosotros también somos su alimento no lo recuerdas, ahora se ha abierto la temporada de caza de vampiros como nosotros."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Vamos, Esme, no seas tonta, esos vampiros no nos van a hacer nada" dijo mirando hacia abajo "además ellos tienen un puesto en la ciudad, para mantener a los suyos bajo control."

Entonces ella le dijo:

"Tu realmente crees que eso va a pasar, ellos nos desean por nuestra sangre, acaso no recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Emmett y a Edward."

Carlisle frunció el ceño, ya que esa era un muy mal recuerdo, ellos habían tratado de matar al vampiro y al final este recupero sus fuerzas bebiendo la sangre de Emmett y una loca vampira había secuestrado a Edward para mantenerlo como su esclavo, mismo así ellos tenían paz ahora.

Por lo menos, Carlisle aún tenía trabajo y su fortuna, aunque la vida familiar había cambiado, Jasper y Alice seguían en lo suyo bebiendo sangre humana en los bancos de sangre, mientras que el resto de la familia seguía cazando animales en el bosque.

Su familia ya no era tan unida como era antes, mismo así ellos aún vivían en la misma casa, sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente por el vampiro que había llegado hace un año atrás, que había cuestionado sus orígenes, diciendo que ellos realmente no eran vampiros de verdad, que ellos no se comportaban como vampiros de verdad, su intromisión hizo que su hijo Edward se convirtiera en un fugitivo de la ley y tuviera que huir a Italia, para estar bajo la protección de los Volturi.

Mismo así, ahora ellos habían conseguido mantener algo de normalidad en su familia fragmentada, aunque la tensión aún seguía alta entre Emmett y Jasper.

Carlisle le dijo a Esme:

"Lo que ha pasado en nuestra familia es culpa de esos vampiros si, mismo así nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante y no podemos vivir con miedo."

Esme le dijo con furia:

"¡Acaso no ves lo que ellos le han hecho a nuestra familia! ¡Ellos no han separado! ¡Nos han divido! ¡Han convertido a Edward en un fugitivo de la justicia!"

Carlisle le respondió:

"¿Acaso crees que yo no lo se?" dijo amarrándola de los hombros "esto es muy malo, pero nosotros somos inmortales, mi amor, y nosotros debemos seguir adelante, este calvario no va a durar para siempre."

"¿Cómo tú puedes saber eso?" pregunto Esme mirando fríamente a los ojos de su esposo.

El simplemente bajo la mirada, a través del año, Esme se había vuelto mas y mas negativa a medida que pasaba el tiempo, realmente no la culpaba, con lo que le ha pasado a familia, el podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero en sus trescientos años de vida, el nunca dio un paso atrás, nunca, mismo en los peores tiempos de adversidad cuando recién se había convertido en vampiro y la peste azotaba Londres.

El no se iba a rendir a estos vampiros, no iba a dejar que ellos controlaran su vida, Carlisle le dijo a Esme:

"No ves que aún somos la familia, mismo que yo no tenga trabajo o los chicos vayan a la secundaria, nosotros somos familia aún y además aún nos queda nuestra fortuna, esos vampiros no podrán sacarnos eso."

Esme sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Tú realmente eres tan ingenuo en creer eso."

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Yo no soy ingenuo, esos vampiros no van arruinar nuestras vidas mas de lo que ya han hecho."

Su esposa sacudió la cabeza levemente, ella no era tan positiva, mas con lo que paso en el ultimo año, sus vidas habían cambiado tanto, claro ellos aún tenían su dinero y sus propiedades, mismo así ella ya no estaba en la posición de prestigio en el pueblo que estaba antes.

Ella se separo de su esposo y entonces camino hacia la ventana, en donde ella podía ver el bosque de pinos detrás de su casa, las mañanas de Fork siempre eran frías y húmedas, ya que rara vez cambiaba el tiempo en esa pequeña ciudad.

Allí ellos habían podido encontrar el refugio que ellos tanto añoraban luego de vivir en Nueva York, separarse del resto del mundo de los vampiros y vivir en paz.

Mismo así esos vampiros, que ellos ni siquiera sabían que existían, vivieron al pueblo y convirtieron sus vidas en un infierno en la tierra.

Ahora sus vidas eran una miseria, ellos aún tenían su casa, ellos aún tenían su fortuna y la mayoría de su familia, pero ellos habían perdido el prestigio y el control del pueblo.

Hasta los nativos americanos que vivían en esta área vivían bien, ellos habían construido un casino en su reservación en La Push, ella sospechaba que los vampiros le habían dado dinero para que no causaran problema, ya que parte de los nativos americanos eran hombres lobos, aunque técnicamente no eran hombres lobos, ya que ellos podían cambiar de forma a voluntad, y no solo por las noches o en luna llena.

Esme sabía que los Quileute no les tenían ningún amor por ellos, ya que ellos creían que ellos no eran más que asesinos, mismo así era difícil de creer que ellos se aliaran con los vampiros por dinero.

Ya que ellos realmente odiaban a los de su existencia, mismo así ellos no parecían odiar al dinero.

Ahora por suerte el vampiro que había causado toda esta calamidad se había marchado, mismo así su grupo aún tenía un centro de poder en el pueblo, ellos hacían negocios y alianzas con los humanos, tenían parte de la policía en sus bolsillos, además de los políticos locales.

Esme le pregunto a su esposo:

"¿Cuánto esto va a terminar Carlisle? ¿Cuándo?"

Carlisle abrazo a su esposa y ella enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, este le dio un beso en su cabello, entonces le dijo:

"No te preocupes, mi amor, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo."

Ella le pregunto:

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo estoy, pero yo se que las cosas van a mejor, tienen que mejorar" dijo con determinación.

Esme realmente no sabía si creerle o no, ella ya había perdido la esperanza en el momento de que su hijo partió a Italia.

Carlisle le dijo:

"Ahora querida, yo tengo que ir al pueblo, tengo pacientes que esperan por mí."

Le dio un beso en la frente y entonces el se marcho dándole una sonrisa, Esme le dio una pequeña sonrisa, realmente no sabiendo por que Carlisle era tan optimista, el había perdido su trabajo en el hospital, ya que todos sospechaban de el, ya que pensaba que era un vampiro, aunque no entraba en las características de un vampiro, trabajaba tanto de día como de noche, aunque era pálido, pero no tenía colmillos.

Esme se preguntaba si su vida familia alguna vez iba a tener un respiro, así ellos iban a poder vivir en paz otra vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Nueva York, Deacon, Emma y Quinn entraron a un viejo un templo subterráneo que fue construido en una vieja tubería, el templo era la replica exacta de un templo que se había encontrado en las ruinas de Egipto, en Giza, ellos lo habían traído roca por roca a Estados Unidos.

El templo ya estaba en sus trabajos finales, fue algo difícil ocultar esto de la Autoridad y de los demás miembros del Club del Infierno, Deacon bajo las escaleras que rodeaba la plataforma inferior, que estaba rodeada de grandes pilares con símbolos en cada piso.

Según la leyenda La Magra iba a surgir de aquí, pero ellos precisaban de algunos vampiros de sangre añeja y eso no iba a ser fácil, ya que cuando más viejo era un vampiro más poderoso este era.

Deacon miro a Quinn y entonces le dijo:

"Muy buen trabajo, muy buen trabajo" dijo golpeando sus manos.

Quinn dio una sonrisa mordaz, entonces le dijo:

"Gracias, los hombres han trabajado mucho en esto, yo tuve que matar a unos cuantos que no prestaron atención a los detalles."

Deacon asintió, todo tenía que ser perfecto si ellos deseaban traer a La Magra de nuevo, aunque ahora no había muchos que creían en ella, había pruebas de su existencia, La Magra era el dios de la sangre.

Mismo así también podía considerarse un ser sobrenatural que ha vivió en tiempos antiguos, era un vampiro viejo y poderoso, muy poderoso, tan poderoso, que era considerado un dios entre los vampiros.

Al igual que Selene era considerada una diosa por su larga edad, mismo así Selene podía ser considerada una niña una niña comparada con La Magra, ya que era mucho más viejo.

Mismo así el vampiro desapareció hace unos cuantos siglos atrás, nadie sabe como o por que, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, con su todo su poder con el.

Ahora ellos tenían la esperanza de resucitar al único ser que los iba a hacer que los vampiros se convirtieran en amos y señores de la humanidad, ellos ya no iban a necesitar a hacer mas alianzas o negocios con los humanos, ellos los iban a gobernar.

Y esa era la oportunidad de Frost de tener un poder mas allá de la imaginación, el iba a ser tan poderoso que iba a hacer que Selene pareciera una pequeño insecto al lado de el, ya que ellos sabían que ellos no podían resucitar a La Magra, este iba a necesitar un nuevo recipiente y ese iba a ser el.

Emma miro alrededor del templo y entonces le pregunto a Frost con cierta duda en su voz:

"¿Estas seguro de que esto va a funcionar?"

Frost miro a Emma como si ella lo hubiera insultado y entonces el dijo:

"Claro que si, ahora solo necesitamos a los vampiros que caminan de día, además que tengan unos para que sacrificar y otro por la sangre."

Emma le pregunto:

"¿Yo pensé que solo necesitamos a vampiros ancianos?"

Frost sacudió la cabeza:

"No, necesitamos a los vampiros que caminan de día, los híbridos, ellos son la clave para completar el ritual así La Magra podrá resucitar."

Ella cruzo sus brazos y entonces ella pregunto:

"¿Y donde tú piensas conseguir a esos vampiros?"

Frost le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Tal vez mi viejo amigo Ned nos pueda ayudar en eso, ya que el descubrió a los Híbridos en primer lugar."

Emma le dijo:

"Dudo que el vaya a darnos información, mas cuando tu supuestamente lo estas ayudando a detener esto en primer lugar."

Forst entonces le dijo saltando a la plataforma central:

"Entonces nosotros seremos paciente, yo se que la Autoridad esta tratando de negociar con esos vampiros, conociendo a la Autoridad esto no va a terminar bien."

Quinn miro a Frost y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

Frost le contesto a Quinn:

"Cuando la Autoridad y esos vampiros estén en pie de guerra, nosotros iremos y le daremos una mano."

Emma miro a Frost como si este fuera estúpido y entonces le dijo:

"¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"

Frost camino alrededor de la plataforma central y entonces miro a su alrededor del templo, todo estaba listo solo necesitaban a los vampiros para colocarlos cada uno en su lugar y luego completar el ritual para que La Magra vuelva a caminar entre ellos.

Pero ellos necesitaban a hacer pacientes, sabía que la Autoridad no iba a ceder y esos vampiros no iban a dejar controlar por la Autoridad, tarde o temprano, Frost solo necesitaba estar en el lugar y en el momento indicado y ellos iban a obtener a los vampiros que ellos tanto necesitaban.

Frost miro a Emma y le dijo brevemente:

"Ten paciencia, mi querida Emma, ten paciencia."

Emma simplemente frunció el ceño, preguntándose que rayos Frost estaba planeando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carlisle estaba manejando su auto de regreso a su casa, la noche había caído sobre Fork y el estaba apurado por volver a casa a su familia, la noche ya había caído sobre Fork cuando el atendía a sus últimos pacientes.

Este estaba pensando en tal vez abrir una clínica privada ya que no podía trabajar en el hospital, ya que sus pacientes habituales aún seguían pidiendo su ayuda.

Carlisle miro a su alrededor la calle estaba casi desierta, ya que la noches siempre eran peligrosas, ya que los vampiros merodeaban por la noche, mismo que ellos mismos tenían su propia "policía" no quería decir que no existían vampiros fuera de su control.

Aunque aún había humanos que eran lo suficientemente valientes para salir por las noche, mismo así Carlisle realmente no le importo, tenía que regresar a su casa con su familia.

El sabía mas que nadie que la situación familiar no era la mejor, mismo así sabía que tarde o temprano la situación tendría que mejorar, ni que ellos tuvieran que mudarse de pueblo, aunque algo le decía que no importaba a que pueblo ellos se marcharan, esos vampiros iban a estar en cualquier pueblo que ellos estuvieran, ya que ellos parecían tener mas influencia y poder que los Volturi.

Carlisle siempre pregunto como ellos pudieron ignorar a esos vampiros durante siglos y seguir viviendo en una burbuja de poder, por siglos ellos pensó que eran los únicos vampiros sobre la tierra y no se dieron cuenta del gobierno paralelo que estaba merodeando en las sombras.

Estos vampiros parecían la sepa original, aunque el ya había visto algo parecido en Londres, fue un encuentro casual y realmente pensó que el fuera una anomalía, tal vez alguien que pudiera saber mas sobre estos vampiros era Aro ya que el tenía tres mil años de edad.

El era uno de los vampiros mas viejos en existencia, aunque el tenía un presentimiento que esto no se igualaba a estos vampiros, ya que ellos podrían tener vampiros mas viejos, pero esto solo era una conjetura.

Carlisle sabía que debatiéndose la situación no iba a cambiar nada, esos vampiros asumieron la autoridad sobre el pueblo, ellos lo controlaban todo, ellos lo veían todo, el estaba bastante seguro que ellos tenían vampiros y humanos espiándolos todo el tiempo.

La pregunta cuando la situación, cuando iban a mejorar, solo el tiempo lo iba a decir.

**FIN **

_Yo pensaba matar a Carlisle en esta historia..._

_Pero lo voy a dejar vivo, por ahora._

_Si tienen alguna rezeña o pregunta en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
